Getting That Christmas Feeling
by Pricat
Summary: Ogre Claus's young daughter runs away after not wanting to be Ogre Claus when she's older but while helping Far, Far Away get it's Christmas spirit back, she learns that the world needs her and her powerful Christmas magic
1. Deciding To Leavve Home

**A/N**

**Yay this is my Shrek Christmas story that I've been wanting to write the past few weeks but was trying to wait until December to start but I've almost finished the gift fic I wrote for Inyunaruto365 and decided I should write it after all and it was inspired by the song That Christmas Feeling by Olivia Olson.**

**In this story, Mikhail from my other Christmas story Magic of The Season is an adult and now Ogre Claus but his young daughter Yana doesn't want to be Ogre Claus when she grows up and runs away.**

**But helping bring back Christmas spirit to Far, Far Away will help her learn that the world needs her and her powerful holiday magic.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was Winter but in the Swampy North Pole, Mikhail was preparing as it was the first week of December and soon it would be Christmas and his time to deliver gifts to ogres all atround the world.

He was now twenty and Ogre Claus after his father had retired from the job but being with his friends in Duloc had helped him get confidence and had grown up strong.

He sighed as he heard commotion from the dragon stable as he knew that his daughter was playing with the dragons again as he sighed heading to the dragon stable himself knowing she was playing.

* * *

Yana giggled as she was in the dragon stable playing with the snow scaled dragons that pulled her father's sleigh so he could travel all around the world but her father had ordered her not to play with the dragons but she didn't care as she had nothing better to do.

She was ten years old with beauitful silver hair.

She was slender with gentle eyes.

But she was very lonely as there weren't a lot of people in the Swampy North Pole besides her father and her and their helpers as she wasn't supposed to leave the Swampy North Pole but sometimes thought about leaving so she could make friends but knew her father wouldn't approve of it but she heard footsteps as somebody entered the stable.

_"Yana_!

What did I tell you?

You know better than to be in here." Mikhail yelled.

The young ogress sighed as her trumpet shaped ears drooped.

"Yes Papa." she said.

"Go to your room.

We'll talk later." he said.

Yana then felt one of the snow scaled dragons nuzzle her.

"Thanks guys.

I have to go now." she said leaving the stable...

* * *

Yana sighed as she was in her room as it was designed like a gingerbread house as being in there made her feel happy as she sat on her bed as drawings were on the walls as she was an amazing artist and had drawn pictures of Christmas around the world but also of things that made her happy like her parents as she sighed as she was hugging something.

It was a plush dragon that looked like the ones that drove her father's sleigh but her mother had given it to her a long time ago before she vanished but Yana sighed as she was thinking about things as she knew she had to leave for a while and knew her father wouldn't mind as he was too busy getting ready for Christmas.

"Yeah but where can I go?

I know.

I'll use the snowglobe Mom gave me.

It shows the entire world." she told it.

She then grabbed the snowglobe from her bedside table where she kept it as she shook it as it glowed with Christmas magic as it showed different parts of the world but she stopped seeing a place called Far, Far Away.

"Look Amy.

This place looks friendly.

We should go there.

I bet there's new friends there." she said.

She then placed the snowglobe back on the bedside table and placed Amy on the pillow of her bed as she was from her mother and didn't want to lose her as she placed her backpack on her back and snuck out of the house.

* * *

She then headed towards a grove of trees that were hidden which allowed those from the Swampy North Pole to travel to different worlds and she saw one with a castle on it as she smiled sensing this was the one she wanted as it glowed as a door appeared in the tree as it opened and she walked through.

She hoped her father would understand as the door vanished...


	2. Making Friends Already

**A/N**

**Here's more and glad people like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her review and yes Yana is cute but she just is lonely and wants to be like other ogre girls but knows she can't because of who her father is.**

**But I know she'll make friends.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Yana appeared in a snow covered forest but it looked very pretty to her and even more pretty than the Swampy North Pole but she hoped that she'd find some new friends but heard laughter as she was curious.

She followed the sound to a part of the forest and saw three young ogres around seven years old.

One was female while the other two were male as she was curious but was scared as there were no other kids at the Swampy North Pole but Felicia was curious about the strange youngster.

"Hello there.

I'm Felicia.

Those are my brothers Farkle and Fergus.

Who're you?

You look cool.

Like you came from the Swampy North Pole." she said.

Yana smiled hearing that as nobody had called her cool before but she'd never met other ogre kids before as she saw Farkle and Fergus look at her.

"Guys stop staring.

It's not nice!" Felicia said.

"Sorry." they replied.

Yana chuckled at them.

"It's okay Felicia.

They're just curious." she told her.

"You wanna play?

We're gonna have a snowball fight." Farkle said.

Yana was curious.

"Okay but how do you play?" she asked.

Felicia's eyes widened at this.

"You don't know how?" she asked.

"Because I don't get to play a lot.

My father didn't want me to leave.

But I did becauae I was lonely.

But this place looks nice." she answered.

"Just scoop up some snow into a ball.

Then throw it.

It's a lot of fun." she told her.

Yana did and threw it as it hit Farkle.

He laughed at that.

"Wow!

You're good at this!" he said.

"T-Thanks guys." she said.

They were having fun having a snowball fight but after a while Fergus got an idea to go sledging but Felicia wasn't sure about it as her brothers wanted to do it down a huge hill.

"We don't have a sled guys.

We asked Ogre Claus for one, remember?" she said.

Yana then had an idea as she wanted to help them but knew other humans and ogres weren't supposed to see her using her Christmas magic but no grown ups were around so her father wouldn't be mad.

Her eyes then glowed with magic as it emitted from her hand as a sled appeared big enough for three appeared but the triplets were in awe but wondered how Yana had done that.

But she smiled as they went sledging...

* * *

Mikhail sighed as he noticed Yana had been quiet since he'd told her to go to her room but had been busy getting ready for Christmas but needed to check up on her as he felt bad for yelling at her as he knew that she had just been playing with the dragons because she was lonely and didn't have any friends.

He knew being a parent had been hard since his wife had disappeared a few Christmases ago and had been trying to be a good father for Yana but had doubts as he knew Yana was spirited but knew that was a good thing.

He then left the workshop but headed to his daughter's room opening the door gently but was worried seeing she wasn't there and saw the snow globe and worry filled his body.

"_This isn't good!_

_I need to find her._

_She means a lot to me._

_Even more than this time of year."_ he thought.

He hoped that Yana was safe whereever she was...


	3. Hanging Out At The Swamp

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Rooz likes this.**

* * *

Yana then saw somebody join Felicia and her brothers as it was an ogre boy with snow white fur and icy blue skin with emerald green eyes but wondered what he was doing here but Felicia smiled hugging him.

"Hey Uncle Snowgre.

There's an new kid here." she said.

Yana tensed up as Snowgre's emerald green eyes were focused on her as he was examining her but a smile crossed his face as she had a feeling he knew she came from the Swampy North Pole but he wasn't telling the triplets.

"Come on guys.

We have to get back.

Your Mom's worried.

Your friend can come too." he answered.

Yana was quiet as she followed them but was worrying about the fact he knew where she came from and would send her back.

But she had a feeling he wouldn't do a thing like that.

* * *

Fiona smiled as she was making Christmas cookies but knew the triplets had been playing in the forest as it was snowing but understood as Shrek had been hanging out with Artie and the others but she was relieved seeing Snowgre return with the triplets but was curious seeing Yana but Yana was nervous seeing her as she reminded Yana of her mother but she was quiet as she was curious about the swamp house.

"This is Yana.

I think she came from far away.

Can she stay?" Felicia said.

"Of course honey.

Your friend seems very shy." she answered.

Farkle nodded in reply.

"You hungry?

I made cookies." Fiona said.

The triplets were excited as they loved cookies.

Snowgre loved seeing his cousins like this.

Yana smiled seeing them.

She liked them like this.

"I came from far away.

My Mom vanished a long time ago." Yana said.

Fiona frowned hearing that as she was surprised to hear that but knew that some kids didn't have a mother or a family but she hugged Yana but it was making her feel better.

* * *

Mikhail was using the snow globe to locate Yana but then remembered he'd ran away when he was older than Yana when his father was Ogre Claus but had an idea of where Yana was as he shook it as it glowed with Christmas magic as it showed a certain swamp house as he smiled knowing she was with some old friends but was nervous about leaving the Swampy North Pole in case of a dark hearted sorceroress.

He knew that a darkness that hated Christmas but hoped that Yana was safe.

* * *

Shrek was amazed seeing Yana as he saw she looked like Mikhail but hadn't told the triplets about the time they'd went to the Swampy North Pole but would have to tell them just in case but Snowgre smiled knowing Yana came from the Swampy North Pole but decided to talk to her later but saw Yana was quiet but she was drinking hot chocolate as it reminded her of home but couldn't let them know about the fact she came from the Swampy North Pole.

She was a little shy around Shrek too but was slowly warming up to him but she sighed hoping her father was okay but knew that the Stealer of Christmas Spirit would be looking for her as she was abundant in Christmas spirit and Christmas magic but was worried about her father but Fiona wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing really.

I'm just worried about my Daddy." she said.

"You care about your father huh?

Is he why you ran away?" Shrek asked.

She nodded in reply.

"He is.

He's always busy.

My Mom vanished." Yana told him.

Shrek was stunned hearing this.

"I'm sure he cares about you Yana." he said.

She hoped that he was right...


	4. Breaking Free From Her Prison

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Ralia is the Stealer of Christmas Spirit and she uses her powers to steal Christmas spirit from people as it weakens Mikhail's magic but I know Yana wouldn't let that happen.**

* * *

But somebody had escaped from her prison in the Swampy North Pole as Mikhail and his wife Ezra had trapped her in a prison in the place before Yana was born but had hoped she wouldn't escape.

Her name was Ralia and was the Stealer of Christmas Spirit and used her dark magic to steal Christmas spirit from humans weakening Mikhail's magic knowing Christmas spirit made his magic stronger.

She had ice white hair with artic blue skin but her powerful dark magic grew stronger when she stole Christmas spirit from people and she smirked knowing Yana had ran away to a place where there was lots of Christmas spirit.

She cackled using the same tree Yana had used.

* * *

Yana's eyes fluttered open from a bad dream as worry flooded her young body as she hoped her father was okay but in her dream, the Stealer of Christmas Spirit had weakened her father's magic so he couldn't imprison her back in her prison but remembered her Mom used to tell her about the Stealer of Christmas Spirit but she hoped she hadn't broken free as she knew this time of year was important to her father.

She then saw Felicia and her brothers were still asleep but left the room quietly so she wouldn't wake them up but she hoped her father was okay as used the necklace around her neck to show her what was going on at home but saw that things looked okay but she wasn't sure.

"Maybe it was a bad dream." she said softly.

* * *

But Ralia smiled seeing a huge Christmas tree in Far, Far Away as she could use it to steal Christmas spirit from the people living around there as she cast a dark spell as magic entered the star on the top of the tree but cackled knowing that Mikhail would begin to weaken in a few hours as she smiled becoming unseen.

* * *

Mikhail's eyes widened seeing that Ralia was out of her prison as fear grabbed his body knowing she was a threat to this holiday as she embodided the darkness that could destroy the spirit of the season but was more worried knowing Yana was in that world and hoped that Ralia wouldn't find her or she would take her magic from her as he promised himself and Ezra he would keep Yana safe.

"I need to go to Far, Far Away." he said.

He then headed for the grove of trees...


	5. Deciding To Help Yana

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her reviews as normal.**

* * *

Yana was nervous as she hoped that Ralia wouldn't come here but she couldn't tell her new friends as they wouldn't understand or believe her but saw Snowgre join her but he smiled seeing her necklace.

"It looks like it came from the Swampy North Pole.

I've been there before once." he said.

Yana's eyes widened hearing that as she didn't know that he'd been to the Swampy North Pole.

"The others and I went to stop Charming from taking over Christmas and stealing the Bell of Christmas." he said.

Yana was in awe hearing that these were her father's friends but she could try as she would need help.

"You're from the Swampy North Pole, aren't you?" he said.

She nodded at him.

"Yes I am.

My father Mikhail is now Ogre Claus.

He wants me to be it when I'm older but I just want an normal life like other kids my age.

Is that so wrong?" she asked.

Snowgre understood as he could relate being of royal blood.

"No it's not wrong to want an normal life Yana.

But what your Dad does is awesome.

Maybe you just need a little time." he answered.

"A little time?" she asked.

"Yeah.

To figure things out." he said.

Yana nodded as she was thinking about things as she saw a vision of her Dad in the forest but his Christmas magic was weak.

"We need to go to the forest.

My Dad's there." she said.

He then followed her into the forest but was worried but found Mikhail out cold but Yana was nervous.

"What happened to him?" Snowgre asked.

"His Christmas magic is very weak.

Ralia did this to him." Yana told him.

"Who's Ralia?" Snowgre asked.

"I'll tell you later.

We need to get him to the swamp." she said.

She and Snowgre then carried him to the swamp but Shrek was nervous seeing Mikhail like this as they entered.

* * *

Mikhail's eyes fluttered open as he found himself in his friend's swamp house but remembered that he'd been looking for Yana but he remembered fighting Ralia but she'd weakened his Christmas magic greatly but sensed that Ralia had stolen some Christmas spirit already but Yana was nervous as she wasn't ready to talk to him yet but Snowgre understood seeing the triplets stare at her now they knew where she came from but it was in awe but they hoped she was okay.

"What happened to you?" Shrek asked Mikhail.

He was quiet but knew they needed to know.

"I was looking for Yana but then I ran into Ralia." he answered.

"Who's Ralia?" Fiona asked him.

"She's the Stealer of Christmas Spirit.

Whenever she steals Christmas spirit, it weakens him." Yana said.

They were in awe hearing this but Mikhail sighed.

"She's right.

I ran into her but she weakened me.

I hope she doesn't find Yana." he told them.

"Because you care about her?" Shrek asked.

Mikhail nodded.

"She also has an abundant amount of Christmas magic and spirit.

Ralia could use that to ruin the holiday." he told him.

Shrek was worried but saw Yana clutch her head.

Mikhail's eyes filled with worry at this.

"R-Ralia has gotten powerful.

Yana can sense when Christmas spirit has been taken." he said.

Snowgre was worried seeing her fall to the floor.

He then helped her up.

"You'll be okay Yana.

We'll help you, I promise." he said.


End file.
